Gedichte
by Nijin
Summary: Das hier ist meine kleine Dragonball - Gedichte - Sammlung. Ich hoffe es gibt hier jemanden, der es mag? Wenn ja, sagt es mir bitte bescheid
1. Aishiteru I Love You

*~*~*~ Aishiteru - I Love You ~*~*~*  
  
Du zeigst mir kalte Schulter,  
  
Versuchst dich zu verstecken.  
  
Mit einem harten Folter,  
  
Dein wahres Ich verdecken.  
  
Die agressive Haltung,  
  
Die's zweites Mal nicht gibt.  
  
Bekomm' ich zur Entfaltung,  
  
Mit einem Fingerhieb.  
  
Du baust 'ne Eismauer,  
  
Um deinen Herz herum.  
  
Voller Einsamkeit und Trauer,  
  
Verkaufst mich für dumm.  
  
Dein Leiden, ist unscheinbar,  
  
Und auch gut begraben.  
  
Die Narben sind unheilbar,  
  
Und wollen Frieden haben.  
  
So lass ich dich nicht leben,  
  
Du bist mir sehr wichtig.  
  
Ich werd dir alles geben,  
  
Bitte halt'es nicht für nichtig.  
  
Und meine heiße Küsse,  
  
Entfalten deine Gier.  
  
Ich saug dir deine Süße,  
  
Und behalte dich bei mir.  
  
Du musst es dann verstehen,  
  
Denn du bist nicht allein.  
  
Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen.  
  
Meine Liebe zu dir ist rein.  
  
Du zeigst den stolzen Prinzen,  
  
Das liebe ich an dir.  
  
Dein süße, fiese Grinsen,  
  
Entfachtet Lust in mir.  
  
Du hast es eingesehen,  
  
Das zeigt mir dein Gesicht.  
  
Wir sehen die Sonne untergehen,  
  
In einem roten Licht.  
  
Und nun sind wir zusammen,  
  
Du schmiegst dich fest an mich.  
  
Du liegst in meinen Armen,  
  
Mein Schatz - Ich liebe dich!  
By Goku  
~oO\*~*~*Owari*~*~*/Oo~  
  
Mal was gaaaaanz neues von mir*^^* Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlimm geworden......??? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu! Ich will wissen, ob ich so etwas ähnliches noch mal machen kann.....oder darf ??? Bitte Reviews!!!!  
  
Nijin ^.~ 


	2. Goku

Goku ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sanftmut, Kraft und Lieblichkeit  
  
Innere Zufriedenheit  
  
Gewinnst du nur, wenn du es schaffst  
  
Ein Leben zu retten, wenn du es kannst  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Freunde, Wärme ist alles, was du brauchst  
  
Wenn du nicht weiter kannst und schwach ausschaust  
  
Sie geben dir Liebe, sie geben dir Kraft  
  
Da zittert gleich wirklich all die Feindschaft  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Du bist letzte Hoffnung, die Rettung der Welt  
  
Das Einzige, was den Planeten hier hält  
  
Gibst du niemals auf, wirst du dann gewinnen  
  
Und gibst jedem Chancen von vorn zu beginnen  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Dein strahlendes Lächeln, das Glänzen der Augen  
  
So entschuldigt es dich, zu Nichtse zu taugen  
  
Und doch kannst du vieles, auch wenn nicht perfekt  
  
Verschaffst du dir dennoch von allen Respekt!  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Dein fröhliches Äußeres strahlt nur vor Glück  
  
Und schlägt alles Unglück in Tausend Stück  
  
Du willst nichts zurück, egal was du gibst  
  
Dein Ziel: Wohlbefinden der Menschen du liebst  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
By Nijin 


	3. Vegeta

Vegeta *  
  
~+~  
  
* Scharfe Töne, coole Sprüche  
  
Viele unbeherrschte Flüche  
  
Bekommt man oft von dir zu hören  
  
Bei dem Fall, dass wir dich stören *  
  
~+~  
  
* Alles ist bei dir wie immer  
  
Oder wird es immer schlimmer  
  
Sagen tust du es nie einem  
  
Mir nicht, ihm nicht, einfach keinem *  
  
~+~  
  
* Dein mysterisches Verhalten  
  
Bekommt keiner zum Entfalten  
  
Du bist verschlossen und allein  
  
Verhältst dich fies und sehr gemein *  
  
~+~  
  
* Doch möchte man dich kennen lernen  
  
Und lässt dich von sich nicht entfernen  
  
So sieht man auch die guten Seiten  
  
In viele kleinen Einzelheiten *  
  
~+~  
  
* Dein Schicksal lehrte dich nicht schlecht  
  
Er zwang dich zum Schweigen und Gefecht  
  
Vertrauen nur dir, und wirklich nur  
  
Verhalten eisern und sehr stur *  
  
~+~  
  
* Du warst ein kleiner Einzelgänger  
  
Doch gibt es solcher Leute Fänger  
  
Wie ein Magnet zogst du sie an  
  
Und ohne Scheu gingen sie ran *  
  
~+~  
  
* Sie sahen dich so, wie du auch bist  
  
Nicht als 'nen Mörder und Sadist  
  
Sie wählten dich zu ihrem Freund aus oder mehr  
  
Und selbst dir fällt jede Trennung nun von ihnen sehr schwer. *  
  
~+~  
  
*  
  
~+~  
  
* By Nijin 


End file.
